pretty in punk
by mayuuunaise
Summary: To be fair, Yuuta really did try very, very, very hard. Tsubasa should technically try equally as hard to meet him halfway, right? [yutsuba; post s02e05]


Truthfully, Tsubasa is immensely grateful that her fretting and worrying is all due to one big misunderstanding on both of their parts. Though, she is a tad bit concerned and equal parts guilty of contributing to said misunderstanding via misconceived expectations in the first place.

Yuuta tells her it's fine; it's nice to have a half-day off playing with the other boys after all. It's not often their schedules and off days line up so perfectly. Tsubasa should know this, considering how much she spends time looking at spreadsheets and calendar apps just to make sure she can make it through the day without splicing her body in half over simultaneous schedules. Still, she can't shake off that hint of disappointment in Yuuta's usual cheer that has set her on edge for the duration of the work day.

It's the pink-haired idol's turn to record, and while Kaneshiro is busy making adjustments to the song arrangement, she takes the chance to gather information from his other teammate.

"Aizome-san, excuse me," Tsubasa gingerly sits at the edge of the sofa, in between the other two members. "Do you mind if I asked you something?"

Aizome sends her one of his usual sly smiles, the one where the corner of his mouth twitches _just so_. "Is it for a date? Because I would say yes in a heartbeat."

"What— no, err," Tsubasa clears her throat and shifts awkwardly in her seat. Aizome seems quick on the uptake because he trades in his amused grin for a softer expression as he tilts his head to the side and chuckles. After a year of working with him, Tsubasa really should know better. Shaking off the flush from her cheeks, she leans a little closer to the idol. "Actually, well, it's about Yuuta-kun."

"Talking about another man really isn't my style, Tsubasa."

"I just, well, I'm wondering if Yuuta-kun is _that_ big of a fan of Justice Hoover?" She deliberately ignores Aizome's comments and presses on, fiddling with her cellphone. "If I knew, I would have — err… I mean, Shuuji-san would definitely bring back a souvenir if we asked, right? Yuuta-kun just looked…really disappointed, I want to make it up to him."

Aizome blinks slowly at her before barking out a short laugh, quickly covering it with the back of his hand. His bright blue eyes dart to the young man in question asking for one more run through of his own solo lines in the recording booth. Tsubasa doesn't quite understand, but she feels as if she should be a little embarrassed, though is hesitant to ask Aizome if there's anything wrong with what she's saying.

Two misunderstandings in one day is clearly enough.

"It's not really about Justice, and really he's not as upset as he seems," Aizome starts. "Though, I guess a part of him is just happy enough that you're not going to the concert with someone else."

"Please don't tease me like that, Aizome-san…"

"Who says I am?" Aizome leans a little closer to her, and Tsubasa can almost take a whiff of the rose-scented conditioner he most probably used after the soccer game. Instinctively, Tsubasa leans back, her spine a little straighter as she prepares herself for another one of the blue-haired idol's flirty banter. "_I'm_ not afraid to say I'm very happy you're not going on a date in a VIP room for some foreigner's live concert."

"Aizome-san…" Tsubasa trails off before pouting. There's a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach already telling her that the male isn't willing to divulge everything so easily. "But I still want to make it up to him. I mean, part of the whole futsal match was because I said something that led to expectations."

"Tsubasa, it's not your fault and you know it." Aizome assures her, a soft smile playing on his lips. Yuuta is almost at the end of his solo parts of THRIVE's latest song, and Tsubasa feels that this isn't really something she can freely talk about when the boy in question can actually hear it.

"But still, isn't there's something I can do?"

"I'm sure if it's you, anything would be okay, Tsubasa." Aizome whispers with a smile that tells her he's being vague on purpose. The older man expertly shifts the topic immediately when Yuuta steps out of the recording booth, excitedly asking them why they looked so cosy while he's been hard at work recording his parts over and over again. Tsubasa doesn't really understand, but Aizome sends her a wink over Yuuta's shoulders, which only sends the pink-haired young man into another hyperactive frenzy. Kaneshiro has to raise his voice in the recording booth for the both of them to stop fooling around, it's so distracting sheesh.

* * *

Tsubasa asks other people, like Aizome later suggests, but ends up with vague answers that leave her a little more confused than usual. She figures that the person closest to Yuuta aside form his teammates is Ryuuji, but the younger boy simply refuses to give him any more info than is strictly necessary.

"Shouldn't you figure that out yourself?" Ryuuji pops another bubblegum flavoured chupa chuls in his mouth, waiting for Kitakado to return from hair and makeup. Tsubasa wonders briefly if she should be counting how many lollipops the idol actually consumes in a day, and if she should be mildly worried about it even, but brushes the thought away when Ryuuji narrows his pretty fuchsia eyes at her. As if he knows exactly what she's thinking and he's having none of it.

"But, I've been trying to think about it properly myself, and nothing came up." Tsubasa sighs, flipping through her phone's note sections to check on what else KitaKore needs before their music video shoot. She shouldn't really be complaining in front of him, it's entirely too unprofessional. Ryuuji's incredibly blunt personality makes it easier for her to open up and be honest though. "And Yuuta-kun really has been working very hard lately. I wanted to do something for his efforts."

"Are you saying _we_ aren't working as hard as he is?" Ryuuji points the frosty pink sphere of candy near her nose in what seems to be a menacing manner, though the scent of sweet bubblegum fills her nostrils and dispels the dread from the pit of her stomach.

"No, no! Of course not! I would never—"

Ryuji chortles a little bit, before popping the chupa chuls back into his mouth. "I'm kidding. But you're lucky I was the one who heard that, the other groups might not be as forgiving you know? Nor would they be as generous—they'd be scrambling to get a reward from you as well." Ryuuji smirks and leans back against the cushions, obviously enjoying how much discomfort he's giving her at the wall she's just backed herself into. "But— I do agree, Yuuta has been working himself to the bone lately. Are you praising him that much, Tsubasa?"

"That's not—"

"Korekuni-kun, Kitakado-san is ready for the group take. You're needed on set in five!" A staff member cuts them short, popping her head in the dressing room and tapping the watch on her wrist for emphasis. Tsubasa calls out an affirmative almost immediately. Ryuuji sighs and stands up, toying with the lollipop stick in his mouth as he mutters something about ruining his fun.

"Well, when it comes down to it, you'll know what he wants, Tsubasa," Ryuuji comments flippantly, the corners of his mouth twitching upward in amusement. "And if you don't, I'm sure _you'll_ be enough."

* * *

"Good afternoon! I hope I'm not intruding." Tsubasa calls out, closing the door to THRIVE's shared apartment behind her. She's starting to toe off her boots when she notices the uncanny silence that's usually absent from the rowdy trio's afternoons off. "Hm? Are the others out? But the door was unlocked…"

Kaneshiro seems to be the only one in the living room, ears covered with his earphones and eyes staring intently at his laptop screen before flitting down at the sheet music in his hands. Tsubasa attempts to clear her throat, knowing fully well how much Kaneshiro dislikes it whenever anyone bothers him when he looks as focused as he does. It doesn't work, and while Tsubasa debates over stepping past the receiving area awkwardly, Kaneshiro finally looks up and looks a bit surprised to find her company.

"Ah, Sumisora, what are you doing here? You should have said something, geez."

"The documents for your next live event just came in, I wanted to give it to the group as soon as possible." She lifts the manila folder as evidence, before scanning the vicinity for signs of any other humans in the house. "I'm sorry, should I have come at another time?"

"No, no, it's fine, I'll just give it to them when they come back." Kaneshiro makes the motion of cleaning the desk of his stuff, before Tsubasa tries to stop him to say she won't be here for long anyway. The brunette stands awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck and red eyes darting from the kitchen back to her. "So…uhhh, do you want some…tea or something? I'm sure Aizome has something in there that you'd like."

"Mm, coffee would be fine, if it doesn't trouble you!" Tsubasa isn't entirely sure that Aizome wouldn't throw a fit should Kaneshiro rifle through his tea collection, even if it is for her. Kaneshiro nods, visibly more relieved from not having to make the effort to prepare tea properly, before shuffling into the kitchen. Tsubasa isn't quite sure what to do with herself and awkwardly shifts from foot to foot, contemplating on joining him in the kitchen or just staying in place.

"Sit down, you've been running around the whole day again, haven't you?" She hears Kaneshiro grumble under his breath, back turned towards her as he moves to reach for one of the guest mugs he has probably seen her use the most. She squeaks out a quick _yes_, _thank you_, _excuse me_, before sitting near the edge of one of THRIVE's sofas, taking a quick peek at the music sheet he's been working on before she arrived. Ah, Kaneshiro has already begun arranging their setlist based on the little information she has given them the week before; as expected.

A glint of light reflecting catches her eye just as she's about to comment, and Tsubasa is immediately drawn to the dark album case thrown haphazardly on their coffee table.

"Hm? Kaneshiro-san, isn't this the band that performed with you in the Raijin festival last year?" Tsubasa picks up the cd case and admires the album jacket before flipping it over to scan through the song list. Some have been playing on the radio recently, and she recognizes the single they've been promoting with as a punk song some of the younger kids like to listen to.

"Yeah, Ashu has been listening to this a lot lately." Kaneshiro places her mug on the coffee table in front of them, hers significantly lighter compared to the deep brown of his own. She thanks him before looking back at the album in awe. She doesn't think she can imagine Yuuta, all bubblegum pop pink, jam to the harsher beats of a punk rock group. Then again, THRIVE's wild music has been more rock band inspired lately.

"Eh, really? I didn't know Yuuta-kun was interested in punk bands."

"Well, Ashu liking punk rock isn't the most surprising thing in the world, you know. The guy can listen to whatever he wants." Kaneshiro shrugs nonchalantly, but she has to admit that it's true. She picks up her mug of warm coffee, and wonders how big the difference between them knowing her and her understanding them really is. "There are lots of things that you don't know about us."

"Ah, but that just makes me want to work harder and understand all of you more. I do want to get to know all of you better—" Tsubasa is interrupted by Kaneshiro almost choking on his hot drink. She panics — just a little, she's grown from her anxious newbie days after all — and starts patting his back and asking what's wrong. Kaneshiro refuses to answer, but the tip of his ears are stained as red as his eyes. Instead, he shifts the topic back to the next live event and the music arrangement he has been working on before she arrived.

* * *

In the end, Kaneshiro's words seem to have stuck the most, and she wonders if Nishiyama Takanori might be a bit more familiar with the punk rock scene. Tsubasa ends up making calls to a few people and working overtime in order to arrange Yuuta's schedule just right for her surprise to work. She apologizes quietly to Yuuta when she fills in another early morning schedule to compensate for an earlier day off.

This will be worth it, she has to believe that at least.

* * *

THRIVE's schedule is set to start early for their live event when the tickets arrive in her mailbox that morning. Momo had helped her with booking tickets online at a concert auction the week before, Tsubasa being far too busy running around between sets to properly search for one physically. The red head isn't too amused at the special treatment Yuuta gets, but Tsubasa assures him that she'll be sure that MooNs gets their own day off to play around sometime soon.

(Momo laughs softly when he tells her that's not really the point. Tsubasa doesn't really have time to dissect what exactly he means before he tells her that he looks forward to her making it up to them as well for how hard they've been working.)

"Everyone, good job out there!" Tsubasa is ready with cooling towels and colds water bottles when the unit gets back in their dressing room, still full of energy and adrenaline from a live performance. They're absolutely glowing like this, hyped up from the fans and flushed from the rush of a good set. Tsubasa really, _really_ thinks she's far too lucky for landing a job like this.

"Thanks, Tsubasa-chan! Did you see me do that drum solo? Did you, did you?" Yuuta laughs as he picks up his water bottle from her awaiting hands. Kaneshiro practically growls when he slaps a towel over the pink haired idol's face.

"You idiot, that improv almost ruined the whole set." The brunette huffs, downing almost half of the cold water in one go.

"_Ehhh_, but it was _fun_! The fans thought so too, they were super hyped up, you know?"

"Yuuta, it's best you talk about these things before hand." Aizome chuckles before smirking at the disgruntled expression on Kaneshiro's face. "You know our Goushi doesn't like being _surprised_."

"What did you say!?"

"It's true, isn't it? Isn't that why you're giving Yuuta such a hard time?"

"Mou, come on now, it's fine! The live was great, we kicked some major butt out there!" Yuuta laughs before subtly separating the two from getting too close with each other. Tsubasa admits that it's always so amazing to see Yuuta simultaneously be the reason THRIVE argues in the first place and the reason why they drop it.

Tsubasa laughs, "You all seem to be getting along well, as usual."

"Hmph, what part of this looks like '_getting along well_' huh, Sumisora?" Kaneshiro slumps in the seat across from her, arms crossed over his chest as he cools down. Aizome takes the seat next to her, chuckling a little before pulling up his compact mirror. Aizome doesn't even look at them, but continues the conversation anyway as he readjusts the stray wisps of his blue hair.

"Now, now, Goushi, it doesn't do well to be such a sore loser."

"Why you—"

Yuuta has him back in his seat before he has a chance to say anything more. His hands are firm on the shorter young man's shoulders, "Relax, Gouchin! We should be congratulating ourselves, that was a super awesome set."

"Yes, it was. I could see how excited the fans and even some of the staff members were when I was in the wing." Tsubasa compliments before bringing out her cellphone, quickly tapping through a few things before finding the calendar application that she usually uses. "And because of all the hard work that you've been doing the past few weeks, Shuuji-san decided to give you guys an early long weekend."

Noises of disbelief come from the three, asking if she's serious about it. Truthfully, she had to almost beg Shuuji for the day off, the president only giving up under the condition that she'd be on call still just in case any surprise, extremely important events arise.

"Your last schedule is only until tomorrow at noon, afterwards you're free to spend the day as you please." Tsubasa informs them. Aizome already seems to be making scheduled dates from the looks of his rapid typing, and Kaneshiro asks until what time the studio they often frequent is open. Yuuta seems to be the most excited, listing down all of the things he could do for the next few days, which reminds her that she really should give the tickets to him as soon as she can before he makes any set plans that could conflict with the concert's schedule.

Tsubasa digs through her canvas bag, trying to get a glimpse of the familiar sakura-print ticket holder she normally uses. Her eyes light up when she manages to find it, "Ah, Yuuta-kun—"

Yuuta pauses mid-listing, and turns to her. The others pause whatever they're thinking of as well and copy his movements, evidently curious as to what she needs. Tsubasa feels a little flustered under their expectant gazes, she really should have thought this out more. Maybe Ryuuji is right, and the boys really would be demanding their own rewards for working just as hard.

(A voice in the back of her head that sounds suspiciously similar to the younger of the KitaKore duo tells her, of course Ryuuji is right, you idiot)

Yuuta snaps her out of her thoughts when he calls her name, and Tsubasa flushes just a little, hand gripping the ticket holder hard enough that it creases.

"That is, uhm…!" Tsubasa decides ripping the band aid right off is better than prolonging her agony in any other way, matter, or form. Her hand shoots out from her bag, gripping the sakura-print cover tightly between her index finger and thumb. "Here!"

Yuuta blinks back at her, big amethyst eyes full of confusion. Tsubasa tries very hard not to look at the other two members of THRIVE when he gingerly plucks it from her hands. "Mm? What is it, Tsubasa-chan?"

"They're, uhm, tickets…" Tsubasa drifts off and tries desperately to avoid THRIVE's various levels of accusatory stares. "…to-to a band called _Ominous Them_? They're playing in the Shinjuku area soon, and Shuuji-san told me you've been a fan of them for a while now—"

Tsubasa finally looks up to find Yuuta's amethyst eyes practically sparkling in excitement, mouth open in a bright grin that only seems to highlight his prominent canines even more. Kaneshiro rolls his eyes and slumps in his seat, though his own gaze flits back and forth at the tickets creasing in their youngest's vice grip.

"Tsubasa-chan, do you mean it?" Yuuta laughs and whoops louder, jumping up and down in excitement. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you_…!"

Aizome gives her a look from the corners of her eyes, but really, Tsubasa is just relieved to see the pink-haired idol so happy about it. She finally releases a sigh of relief and smiles contentedly at him. "I'm glad you'll have fun then, Yuuta-kun."

"Eh, but you'll be coming too, won't you?" Yuuta pauses, genuinely confused when she blinks up at him blankly.

"Oh, I thought you might want to invite someone else to enjoy your day off with—"

"Then, Tsubasa-chan! I pick Tsubasa-chan to watch this with!"

"Come on now, Yuuta, you can't just bother Tsubasa like this." Aizome reprimands him gently. Yuuta, in turn, gives him a big childish pout. He looks ready to throw a tantrum if the need arises.

"_Ehhh_, but there's no point if Tsubasa-chan doesn't come with me." Tsubasa can feel her face heat up at his words, what does that even _mean_?

"Come on, Ashu, don't be so rude. You don't even know if she likes music like that." Kaneshiro huffs and leans back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest in the process. Aizome hums in agreement.

Kaneshiro's words seem to have hit him somewhere where it hurts, because Yuuta's expression falls at the realization of the possibility of her not actually wanting to spend her day off with him. "But, uhh… if Tsubasa-chan doesn't want to go, then I guess—"

"No, it's not—! I would be honoured if you wanted me to come with you, Yuuta-kun!"

Yuuta's face perks up immediately as he jumps up with a loud _whoop_. The pink haired idol does a little dance in his place, chanting alright, alright, _alright_! in various levels of excitement. Tsubasa wonders if she should be worried about attending a punk rock show for the first time, especially when Kaneshiro snorts and mouths a sarcastic good luck from his seat across her.

* * *

Whatever Tsubasa imagines a punk rock live concert is, it's definitely not much like the real thing. The walls have been painted black, from what she can tell by the parts not hidden behind various band posters and vandalism at the very least. Her nose wrinkles as it catches a whiff of a weird mix of smoke, cheap cologne and stale beer. Tsubasa fingers the hem of her pastel sweater, awkward and out of place in this sea of dark reds and black.

Her eyes flit over to Yuuta beside her, practically thrumming in excitement. Yuuta, whose bubblegum pink hair has been hidden discreetly and expertly underneath a knit beanie (something in her gut tells her he probably borrowed it from Kaneshiro). Yuuta, whose easygoing personality has instantly scored him some friends from waiting in the line outside together. Yuuta who definitely must not feel any awkwardness infiltrating his body in spite of the new environment. Tsubasa envies him, just the slightest bit.

She bites the bud of self-doubt before it grows any further.

"Have you gone here before, Yuuta-kun?"

"No, not here." Yuuta shakes his head, a few stray strands flying out to frame his freckled face. He reaches out to tuck it back, exposing the dangling piercing on his right ear. "Gouchin and I snuck into one before we debuted! That was a fun experience."

Before Tsubasa can ask any more, the distant buzzing of chatter suddenly rise to screams and cheers as the band shuffles their way to the stage. Yuuta joins in beside her, but otherwise makes no move to enter into the fray of people flocking the edge of the stage. How weird must it be for Yuuta, whose everyday job is to stand on the other side, to be now hanging back with the crowd? The brunette claps politely as the front-liner taps twice on the mic with a lazy grin, sweeping his wild hair back with a free hand.

"I'm seeing a lot of familiar faces here in the crowd." The vocalist notes, scanning through the sea of people. Tsubasa wonders if he can even see anything against the glare of lights? She would have to ask the boys later on if it really is true that you can see the faces of the fans past the third row. "Which is always a fun thing you know?"

Tsubasa can practically feel Yuuta buzzing, all grins as he shouts along with the fans. The drummer plays a haphazard beat before hooting, revving and riling up the crowd even more.

"Shinjuku, are you ready to rock!?"

The band launches into song immediately after, and the sound sends her to almost another world entirely. Kaneshiro has warned her about the intense volume that punk rock music brings with it, Aizome almost teasing when he asks if he's _that_ worried about her. Really, though, Tsubasa doesn't think any of his warnings ready her for anything as powerful as this.

It's loud and chaotic, and the images that flash across her head are too fast for her to properly process. The whole thing makes her a little dizzy, as if they want to throw everything at her all at once.

But she feels so, so alive.

When the brunette turns to Yuuta, the pink haired idol can't stop his body from moving. He looks at her, and then back to the crowd. There's a twinkle in his eyes that tell her he's up to something, but the bright smile on his face convinces her that whatever it is he asks, it's something that she'd eventually want to fulfill. Yuuta reaches out a hand to her, all wild mischief and sincere heart.

"Do you trust me?"

Tsubasa says yes in a heartbeat, and before she has time to think twice about what Ryuuji would inevitably call a very _stupid_ decision, Yuuta pulls her in and leads the way towards the crowd gathering in front. The brunette can faintly hear the younger man deliberately telling her not to let go of his hand, no matter what happens. (she's awkward and shy in an unfamiliar environment, of course she's never letting go of the hand of the one person she actually knows in this punk rock fest)

Bodies press close to each other in a weird form of companionship that Tsubasa has never really seen. And although she's nervous, her heart beating loudly against her chest, Yuuta makes sure to grin in support, you're doing great, Tsubasa-chan. Yuuta leans in close, the only way he'll be able to let her hear him of course, and the blood pounding behind her ears gets even louder. "Just dance! Come on, dance with me!"

"How—What do I do?"

"Whatever feels natural!"

He takes her hands, careful of how his numerous accessories press against her skin. Yuuta begins jumping up and down, not so much as a dance step as it is just making sure that he gets to exhaust his energy and move around. Tsubasa awkwardly follows his lead, steps a little mismatched. Yuuta starts banging his head, making her laugh in delight seeing fluffy bubblegum pink hair flying wild and free, his beanie almost off of his head when he's done. She can feel the sweat dripping against the back of her neck, incredibly aware of how many other bodies there are in this mosh pit, but Yuuta has the uncanny ability to somehow take all of her attention unapologetically.

She has never seen a Yuuta this free and so genuinely happy.

Yuuta bounces in time to the beat and somehow Tsubasa matches his pace. His grin is somehow extra-blinding before he throws both of their hands up and lets out a loud "_Whoo_!"

And maybe she actually does feel that this is kind of fun—

But then he accidentally does let go of her hand, and Tsubasa is swept away in the crowd of people shoving and dancing and way too into her personal space; _where's Yuuta?_

Shoulders and elbows. Digging into her sides and almost hitting her head. One burly man apologizes for accidentally pushing a young girl almost half his size. One tattooed woman screams for more music too close to her sensitive ears. Too close for comfort. This is far too much she can handle. Where the hell is Yuuta? And—

Tsubasa can't breathe—

Someone wraps a hand around her wrist and she's about to scream bloody murder until her bright red eyes meet a spray of familiar freckles. Tsubasa doesn't know if she wants to cry out in frustration more or melt in absolute relief over finding her idol (or is she technically the one who has been found?). Shuuji-san would skin her alive if she tells him she lost THRIVE's moodmaker in a sea full of people wearing various pointy accessories.

"Yuuta-kun, please don't scare me like that!" Tsubasa has to shout over how loud the music is and how many people are cheering as the band transitions into a new song.

"I'm so, so, _so_ sorry, Tsubasa-chan!" Yuuta at least looks as apologetic as he sounds, his hands squeezing her wrists as if to remind himself that she's right there still. "I didn't mean to lose you, I promise!"

Tsubasa nods and uses her free hand to wipe away the unshed tears pricking the corners of her eyes. Yuuta sighs in relief, shoulders sagging before smiling softly at her. He takes away her hand from her face and slips his palms over hers firmly holding on.

Tsubasa feels her face heat up and is thankful for all of their jumping around just moments before. "Yuu, Yuuta-kun?"

When the brunette looks up, Yuuta doesn't quite meet her eyes, his own amethyst ones flicking all over the place before they finally rest on their entwined palms. "This is… just so I can make sure I don't lose you again. Is this okay?"

The rapid beating of her heart tells her it's not okay, but she's held hands with him before, and it really isn't that weird, right? So Tsubasa nods shakily, and lets herself be overwhelmed by the bright beam Yuuta gives her in response.

"Do you still want to dance in the mosh pit?" Tsubasa knows how much of a good person the idol is, and it's further cemented by the fact that she also knows if she says no, he'll pull the both of them out even though he looks like he still really, really wants to play.

And isn't this supposed to be a reward for Yuuta working so hard?

Tsubasa nods, and barely mouths a _just for a little bit more_, before Yuuta whoops and hollers. He pulls her close and immediately finds the beat again. Tsubasa doesn't suppress the laugh that bubbles in her throat as the energy from everyone eventually infects her, and she's up and about and almost as bouncy as Yuuta.

* * *

a/n: cross-posted from ao3! thought it would be good to have it here as well :')) hello i love THRIVE x Tsubasa in general, but Yuuta will always have a very special place in my heart esp after episode 5 of season 2 do u hear me :')))


End file.
